


Hooked swan (CS drabbles)

by Talokina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talokina/pseuds/Talokina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You will find various Captain Swan drabbles here. Enjoy :)<br/>Fic 1: Underworld reunion<br/>Fic 2: Emma has a magical cold<br/>Fic 3: Lieutenant duckling + color au<br/>Fic 4: 5x12 Killian's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Knotted souls**

Emma couldn’t believe her eyes when she finally saw him before her. He was shimmering, surrounded by a faint golden glow and Emma knew that if she wanted to touch him, she would reach through him. But the sight alone was enough to make Emma’s heart flutter.

“Killian.” Emma said his name like prayer, a plea, a promise.

“Emma?” He didn’t seem to be convinced yet, looking at her with mild suspicion. “Is this another form of torture?”

“No it isn’t.” Emma had to restrain herself from kissing him, burying her hands into his black, unkempt hair, hugging him and never letting go. “I am really here, I promise.”

“But how?” Emma saw in his eyes that he wanted to believe her, but something still kept him from it. She didn’t try to think about all the horrors he had faced down here.

“We found a way into the Underworld, fought our way through it, faced Hades and made a deal. There is only one thing left.” It had been a perilous, exhausting journey, but nothing would have stopped Emma from saving the man she loved.

“You did all of this for me.?” It broke Emma’s heart to hear that Killian still had a doubt, still didn’t believe that he was worth it.

“I will always find you.” Her true love. There was only one thing left to do. Hades had explained it to her. She had to dive into the Styx and bring Killian’s soul back into the real world. He had warned her that only the strongest souls would survive this, Emma wasn’t afraid. She had given into love. She let her gaze wander over Killian, promising herself that the next time they would be together in Storybrooke, and dove into the river.


	2. Chapter 2

**Magical colds and shenanigans**

Emma Swan has been through hell and back. Her family and friends come from the enchanted forest and are fairy tale characters. Her one true love is Captain Hook. Nothing should surprise her. Still, she never expected a magical cold to happen.

 

It started in the kitchen of their house. While she was making breakfast, Emma sneezed. Nothing to be afraid of, but when she heard Killian gasp, she rushed to his side.

He wasn’t wearing a shirt. Emma rose an eyebrow, urging him to explain.

“I swear, my shirt just disappeared!” Killian protested. “Is this some kind of post-hell magic?”  He was looking around suspiciously, expecting danger to pop up from anywhere.

“I don’t think so.” Emma tried to calm him. “I’m sure this was just some weird magic casualty.” Emma tried to hide her smile as she watched her pirate go upstairs to dress. It wouldn’t happen again. How wrong she was.

At the end of the week, one scarf, two shirts, three mugs and her favourite pillow were missing, and Emma was sick. Literally sick.

“Do you want me to get Regina?” Killian worried as he entered her room, bringing her a cocoa. Emma hoped that this mug wouldn’t disappear too.

“No.” Emma’s voice sounded raspy and whiny. “Go enjoy your time with Henry. I will be fine.” Henry started spending even more time with Killian after their return, something that made Emma feel all warm inside. The loves of her life, being so close.

Killian pressed a gentle kiss on Emma’s forehead before leaving their room.

She would just sleep. Some rest would do the trick, but Emma was tossing around in her bed. She decided to go to the kitchen and find some comfort food, while wondering if Elsa would have some advice. Emma missed her magical ice friend.

“Madame, you finally arrive.” the candlestick they had used yesterday while having a candlelight dinner said. Emma wondered if the air in the underworld might have been toxic. When all the kitchen utensils started _jumping around and singing,_ Emma decided to flee back into her room and pretend it had just been a hallucination.

Back in her room, Emma could swear that the wardrobe had been closed when she had left. Opening a window, she was astonished to see so many birds chirping on the three in the garden. When they started chirping an actual melody, Emma closed the window again, went to bed and hoped that her fever would just disappear. But it didn’t.

Wet kisses woke her up and Emma was blinking, trying to understand what was going on. Rolly, the Dalmatian puppy Emma and Killian had adopted, was licking her face. He somehow must have sneaked upstairs.

“Mother, Mum, Mummy. I’m hungry.” a voice Emma had never heard complained. Emma checked the room, but nobody else was here. The sun was still shining, so she hadn’t slept that long.

“My belly is so empty.” the unknown voice said again. Emma focused on the only other living thing in the room, the puppy. Happy that he got her attention, he jumped from the bed.

“Come on mother.” Emma was sure that the dog was talking.

“Are the kitchen utensils still there and singing?” Emma asked, deciding to just roll with the _talking dog_.

“No, they left to visit the fishes in the pond.” Rolly responded as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

“Okay.” They both went downstairs and Emma fed her dog, who after eating his meal, took a nap and no longer spoke to her.

Emma was so relieved when she finally heard Killian return, unlocking the door. She ran towards the door and nearly had a heart attack. Captain Hook from Disney’s Peter Pan was standing in front of her. No, it was Killian, but dressed up as Hook, wearing a red long vest, having a waxed moustache, even the freaking perm.

“Are you all feeling better love?” Killian aka Disney Hook asked. Sometimes magic was a mess, Emma thought as she fell into his arms.

One magic potion, two days and five Disney moments later, Emma was feeling better. Her parents had visited, eager to look after their sick daughter. Henry was still giggling every time he was standing in their kitchen. Of course Killian had told him the whole story. But the best thing was that Emma was no longer sick and knew that magic colds existed.


	3. Chapter 3

**The sea can't compete against your eyes**

 

Emma couldn’t help but smile when she noticed her dress change, turning from blank grey to faint red. One of her parents must be coming for her, checking if their “little girl” was ready. 

Nobody knew where the colour curse had come from. Some say that the first Dark One had cast it, plunging the world into black, white and endless shades of grey. Only true love was able to bring back colours, that’s why everyone was so eager to find it. It was the reason why their kingdom was so popular, the king and queen being beacons of hope. Being around true love rubbed off, igniting the people’s world who were around the royal couple. It wasn’t much, but it gave the people the strength to continue.  

“Emma,” Her mother had entered her room, bringing more colour into Emma’s world, “you look stunning.” She was wearing a pretty white dress and the silver crown shone in her dark hair. The king and queen were hosting a ball, where everyone could attend and enjoy herself. However, the real reason was that her parents hoped that she would find her one true love. It was a valiant effort, but Emma doubted that it would be so simple. Her parents’ own story had been anything but easy.

“Is it time already?” Emma asked, hearing the excitement and fear for in her voice.

“Everyone is waiting for you.” The queen gave her a reassuring smile and took her hand, gently squeezing it, before walking her into the ball room. Countless couples were dancing, enjoying the little moments of colour, the various, coloured dresses a feast for the eyes.

The queen and the princess joined the king, who was standing on a balcony, overlooking the dancing couples. With her parents being so close, the colours had become more intense, but Emma knew that it could be even better. It had been like this all her life, colour had always been her companion, a friend who was good at hiding, staying close enough so she wouldn’t miss him but never allowing her to catch him.

Emma let her gaze wander over the dancing couples, wondering if she would soon dancing among them. Two men caught her eye, who were walking towards the royal family, crossing the ball room before curtsying before them.

“My King and Queen, I’ll have you know that the ships from Arendelle have returned and that we have word for you.” the older one said as he gave her parents a letter. News from Arendelle? Emma thought fondly of Elsa, the local princess and her friend, and hoped that they would soon see each other.

“Thank you, Captain Jones.” Her father answered kindly before taking the letter. The captain was decent looking, with curly brown hair, blue eyes and a nice physique. But it was the person standing next to him who got Emma’s attention. He had black hair and blue eyes. No, Emma thought as she felt excitement flood her body, they weren’t just blue. They were as blue as sapphires or as the ocean. Emma’s gaze stayed on the mysterious person while the world around her exploded in colour. Everything became so much brighter and intense and she felt like her eyes couldn’t take all the beauty.

“This is my younger brother, Killian, who just became lieutenant.” Captain Jones explained, his voice swelling with pride.

Lieutenant Jones gave them a small smile and their eyes met. It was only a second, but for Emma it felt like an eternity. She felt panic gnawing at her. What if he didn’t like her? She remembered how she had asked her father this question many years ago.

_“Dad, what if my colour match doesn’t like me?” she had whispered as she sat on his lap. The young princess knew of cases where colour matches just wouldn’t find happiness in each other, and where the realization slowly drained the colour from the unfortunate couple, leaving only regret and dullness._

_“Just be yourself Emma.” King David had comforted her, pressing a kiss on her forehead. “Remember: True love isn’t easy, otherwise everyone would have it.”_

She would be brave. She would find true love.

“Lieutenant Jones, do you want to dance?” The smile he gave her made Emma feel all warm inside and she was glad that her mom had insisted on the demeanour lessons, otherwise she would a stammering tomato right now.

“I would love to.” he answered and extended his hand, inviting Emma to take it.

“Please, call me Emma.” she said as they walked down the stairs. Emma was sure that all eyes were on them, as the princess would finally mingle among the dancing couples but she didn’t care.

“Well, you know my name already.” he chuckled softly.

“Killian.” She liked his name, how easily it rolled of her tongue, all the promises and adventures it could uncover.

“Emma.” The way he pronounced her name made her become all flustered.

She had always danced with her father, allowing no other teacher than him. But as she danced with Killian, allowing him to lead her through the ball room, Emma felt so different. Her world was radiant, she was pretty sure that her heart was beating faster than usual and she had never enjoyed dancing so much.

There was another thing that had changed; her favourite colour was blue now. Blue like the eyes of a certain lieutenant. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellfire**

 

Killian had got used to the tremendous, all-consuming pain that was now part of him and would shape the rest of his existence. He had to admit, the ruler of his realm, Hades, was just as creative as he was cruel. He had been burnt in flames, drowned without being in any water, torn apart and mauled by creatures he couldn’t even describe.

But the wort kind of torment was mental torture. Sometimes he was on his ship, sailing the sea and laughing with his crew. Sometimes he was in a pub with Liam, and the sole sight of his brother made his heart ache. But his favourite kind of agony were the illusions of Emma. She would be with him and they would sit near the docks watching the sea, or drink cocoa, or spend time with Henry. Sometimes he swore he could still feel her lips on when the illusion ended. He braced himself every time for the deceptions, hating the fact that they would give him hope, some false happiness, before utterly crushing them. By now he had reached the point where he would just let them flash by, steeling himself against the images who were as real as his hope of rescue.

“Killian.” So it happened again. A fake Emma was standing before him, her face so full of hope and love that it made him curse Hades for the authenticity.

“We’re here to help you, we just can’t find you. Where are you?” Emma implored. This wasn’t the first time where the illusions wanted to make him believe that she would come for him. At first he had indulged in these false hopes, but now he would just quietly wait until they were finished.

“Just tell us where you are.” Killian had played this game multiple times. The illusion would only lead him to another kind of torture, another sort of anguish.

“Talk to us. Just talk to me.” Emma begged him and everything in him wanted to talk to her. But he wouldn’t. He had learnt his lesson long ago.

“Killian!” The last scream before the illusion vanished sounded so real that it ignited a small spark of hope inside of him. But Killian would wary of it to never let it become a fire. He had burnt enough.


End file.
